Sorry, I Love U
by Black Key
Summary: L menikah dg Yeol kr perjodohan orang tuanya yg pengen banget cepat" punya cucu jadi MyungYeol pun cepat" di nikahkan padahal L masih SMA. Sebenarnya L ma Yeol sama" suka tapi sama" gengsi n ga mau ngalah jadilah rumah tangga mereka ga harmonis.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sorry, I Love U.

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 1 / 2

Main Cast:

Kim Myung Soo a.k.a L, 18 tahun.

Lee Sung Yeol, 21 tahun.

Other Cast:

Kim Sung Gyu as Sung Yeol Friend, 21 tahun.

Nam Woo Hyun as Sung Yeol Friend and Myung Soo Cousin, 20 tahun.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Little Comedy, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: 1st FF dengan main cast member infinite, moga kalian suka.

Req: nae dongsaeng, Hyuug Lta Inspirit.

*** Sorry, I Love U ***

_Author Pov…_

Pagi menyingsing, waktunya bagi sebagian besar umat manusia memulai semua aktifitas mereka yang pastinya sangat beragam dan berbeda-beda. Tapi, tidak bagi namja satu ini. Lee Sung Yeol atau sekarang lebih tepatnya Kim Sung Yeol masih terlelap diatas ranjang nyamannya setelah semalam bertempur dengan cukup hebat dengan namja yang statusnya kini adalah suami sahnya, Kim Myung Soo atau yang lebih sering dipanggil L.

Sung Yeol menikah dengan L tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi jangan pikir mereka menikah karena kecelakaan atau apa lah itu kalau mengingat usia keduanya yang terpaut cukup jauh dan Sung Yeol memang lebih tua tiga tahun dari suaminya sendiri yang kini masih merupakan murid di salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

Mereka berdua menikah sebenarnya hasil dari perjodohan kedua orang tua mereka. Keduanya tak saling menolak saat kedua orang tua mereka mengatakan kalau mereka akan segera dinikahkan tanpa menunggu L lulus sekolah dulu karena memang keduanya mempunyai perasaan satu sama lain walau pun keduanya masih saling gengsi mengatakannya. Kini bagi mereka pernikahan hanyalah karena kedua orang tua mereka bukan karena mereka saling mencintai. Dan mereka melakukan hubungan intim pun hanya karena kedua orang tua mereka yang terus saja merengek ingin secepatnya diberi seorang cucu oleh keduanya. Tapi, walau pun begitu sejujurnya mereka meluakukan itu semua penuh dengan rasa bahagia dan cinta yang tentu saja mereka sembunyikan.

"Yack.! Mau tidur sampai kapan, huh." seru sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang tampak sekali kalau dia baru saja selesai mandi karena bisa dilihat dari sebuah handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan juga rambut yang masih basah. "Yack.! Cepat bangun." seru namja tadi yang tak lain adalah L pada namja yang masih terbaring tanpa busana kecuali selembar selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai sebatas pinggang saja. Namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Sung Yeol masih saja asik tidur tanpa menghiraukan teriakan sang suami yang sudah mulai tampak kesal.

"Yack.! Cepat bangun, kamu itu istri macam apa sih. Seharusnya seorang istri itu bangun lebih awal dari suaminya untuk menyiapkan sarapan suaminya di pagi hari begini, tapi kamu apa… malah asikan tidur." kata L kesal lalu segera beranjak menghampiri lemarinya dan mengeluarkan seragam sekolahnya lalu segera mengenakannya tanpa menghiraukan istrinya yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sudah puas ceramah dipagi harinya?" Tanya Sung Yeol kesal sambil menatap L yang tengah mengenakan seragamnya satu demi satu. Tak ada jawaban dari L, namja satu itu masih sibuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Sung Yeol yang melihat tingkah L pun jadi tambah kesal, dengan perlahan di balikan tubuh tengkurapnya tadi sambil sesekali meringin menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya akibat permainan sang suami semalam. "Aku telat bangun juga karena kamu bukan, tubuhku terasa sakit semua karena permainanmu semalam." kata Sung Yeol kesal pada L setelah dia berhasil membuat tubuhnya terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang walau pun terasa empuk tapi tetap saja menyiksa bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sudah puas dengan semua alasanmu itu?" Tanya L sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sung Yeol yang kini menatapnya tajam, L tak menghiraukan tatapan dari istrinya itu, dia dengan tenang mengancingkan satu demi satu kancing seragamnya.

"Aku tidak sedang membuat alasan, semua itu benar bukan. Gara-gara melayani kamu semalam tubuhku terasa sakit semua pagi ini. Kamu sih enak, coba kamu yang jadi aku." kata Sung Yeol yang tak mau di salahkan oleh L. L diam tak membalas, dia tak mau membuat pagi harinya rusak hanya dengan pertengkarang kecil antara dirinya dengan namja yang sebenarnya dia sukai tapi karena sikap Sung Yeol yang bisa dikatakan sangat menyebalkanlah yang kini membuat L diam saja dan tak mengatakan semua isi hatinya pada namja tadi yang tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri. "Kalau saja bukan karena umma dan appa-ku, aku pasti tak akan pernah mau melakukan hubungan badan yang menyakitkan seperti semalam. Lagian mereka aneh-aneh saja sih, minta cucu secepatnya. Memang mereka pikir aku ini mesin pembuat anak apa." kata Sung Yeol kesal tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah L yang tampak berubah akibat kata-katanya tadi.

"Begitu rupanya." kata L miris dengan sebuah senyuman masam di bibirnya yang akhirnya membuat Sung Yeol sadar akan perubahan raut wajah L kini. "Kamu tak perlu khawatir lagi merasa kesakitan atau apalah itu, karena aku tak akan menyentuh kamu lagi mulai detik ini" kata L datar lalu segera beranjak dari dalam kamar meninggalkan Sung Yeol yang menatapnya sedih.

"Ah… aku salah ngomong lagi." sesal Sung Yeol karena dia tahu pasti kini L sedih mendengar kata-katanya barusan. "Sung Yeol kamu bodoh sekali sih." kata Sung Yeol sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan. Namja berparas manis tadi terdiam menyesali pagi harinya yang terasa buruk sekali. Sejujurnya dia memang mencintai namja tadi yang berstatus suaminya itu, tapi karena gengsinya yang terlalu besarlah yang kini membuatnya selalu bersikap kebalikan dari yang dia harapkan. Bahkan karena rasa gengsi tadi dia jadi sedikit tertekan karena harus terus berusaha menyembunyikan fakta tentang pernikahannya yang sudah berusia tiga bulan ini.

Selama ini Sung Yeol memang selalu berusaha menutup-nutupi statusnya yang sudah menjadi seorang istri dari namja lain. Semua itu dia lakukan lagi-lagi karena gengsi yang terlalu besar. Dia tak mau kalau teman-temannya tahu kalau kini dia telah menikah dengan seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya tiga tahun apa lagi kalau namja tadi masih seorang pelajar di senior high school seperti L.

*** Sorry, I Love U ***

_Author Pov…_

Sung Yeol melangkah dengan lesu memasuki ruang kelasnya. Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dia sampai di kampusnya ini, tapi karena dia berjalan dengan perlahan akhirnya baru sekarang dia sampai di dalam kelasnya. Sung Yeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di bangku yang letaknya di samping bangku Woo Hyun, Nam Woo Hyun yang tak lain adalah sepupu dari suaminya sendiri. Dan Cuma Woo Hyun-lah yang mengetahui perihal tentang pernikahannya dengan L –tiga bulan yang lalu yang dilaksanakan secara kecil-kecilan saja– itu juga karena Woo Hyun adalah sepupu L.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Woo Hyun penasaran dengan wajah tak bersemangat Sung Yeol, Sung Yeol mengelengkan kepalanya pelan sebangai jawaban atas pertanyaan Woo Hyun barusan. Namun tetap saja Woo Hyun tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabat dan juga istri dari sepupunya itu. "Jangan bohong, aku tahu kamu sedang ada masalah. Ceritakan lah, aku siap mendengar semua keluh kesahmu." kata Woo Hyun pada Sung Yeol.

"Aku tak apa, Cuma sedang tak bersemangta saja." jawab Sung Yeol bohong tanpa menatap kearah lawab bicaranya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan L?" Tanya Woo Hyun tepat sasaran membuat Sung Yeol menatapnya sekilas. "Ternyata benar bukan." kata Woo Hyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Tak susah baginya menebak isi hati sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku merusak mood L pagi ini, dan ternyata itu juga sukses merusak mood-ku sendiri." seru Sung Yeol yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit bercerita pada teman sejak kecilnya tadi yang umur di antara keduanya terpaut setahun saja. Woo Hyun adalah anak yang sangat pintar jadi wajar saja bila dia kini sekelas dengan Sung Yeol yang lebih tua darinya.

"Apa saja yang sudah kamu lakukan pada L sampai merusak mood kalian seperti ini?" Tanya Woo Hyun yang tampak sedikit penasaran dengan rumah tangga sahabat baik dan juga sepupu baiknya.

"Aku tadi bangun telat setelah semalam… yah kamu tahu lah apa yang biasa di lakukan pasangan yang sudah menikah seperti kami." kata Sung Yeol sedikit risih, Woo Hyun tersenyum tipis mengerti apa yang sahabatnya maksudkan.

"Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu, apa L tak terpuaskan oleh pelayananmu semalam?" goda Woo Hyun.

"Stop mengodaku Woo Hyun, aku sedang serius sekarang, jangan tambam merusak moodku saja atau aku tak akan pernah mau bercerita padamu lagi." kata Sung Yeol kesal.

"Ne, mianhae. Aku tak sedang mengodamu, aku benar-benar bertanya tadi." kata Woo Hyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak tahu kalau soal itu, selama ini L tak pernah mengeluh soal pelayananku diranjang." kata Sung Yeol tanpa rasa canggung, karena dia memang sudah terbiasa bercerita apa saja pada Woo Hyun bahkan sampai kemasalah rumah tangga dan ranjang sekali pun itu.

"Lalu apa masalahnya, jangan bilang L kesal karena kamu bangun kesiangan dan tak menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sebelum dia berangkat sekolah tadi." tebak Woo Hyun.

"Setengahnya memang karena itu, tapi sisanya murini karena perkataanku. Sungguh Hyunnie aku menyesal mengatakannya pada L." kata Sung Yeol lemas.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu katakan pada L, hum?" Tanya Woo Hyun penasaran.

"Aku bilang padanya kalau aku mau melakukan hubungan intim hanya karena umma dan appa saja bukan karena aku mau, dan karena itu L langsung pergi setelah sempat mengatakan kalau dia tak akan menyentuhku lagi. Woo Hyun, bagaimana setelah ini. aku benar-benar menyesal mengatakan semua itu." kata Sung Yeol pada Woo Hyun.

"Kamu bodoh Sung Yeol, padahal kalian itu saling mencintai." kata Woo Hyun santai.

"Ya, aku tahu aku bodoh. Eh… tunggu, tadi kamu bilang apa? Kami saling mencintai?" Tanya Sung Yeol setelah sadar dengan kata-kata Woo Hyun tadi.

"Ne, kalian itu saling mencintai bodoh. Kamu cinta pada L dan L pun mencintaimu." kata Woo Hyun santai.

"Bohong, mana mungkin L mencintaiku." kata Sung Yeol tak yakin, walau pun begitu dadanya tetap saja berdetak dengan kecang saat mendengar kata-kata Woo Hyun tadi kalau ternyata L juga mencintainya.

"Buat apa aku bohong, L dan aku itu sepupu dan hubungan kami juga sangat baik jadi wajar bukan kalau dia sering bercerita padaku sepertimu saat ini bahkan sampai ketahap orang yang di sukai." kata Woo Hyun santai.

"Benarkah? Benarkah L juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Sung Yeol penuh harapan.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak bohong." kata Woo Hyun kesal.

"Tapi kalau memang L mencintaiku kenapa dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku?" Tanya Sung Yeol sedih.

"Kalau itu tanyakan sendiri pada dirimu kanapa kamu selalu menghidari dia. L selalu bertanya padaku tentang perasaanmu padanya. Kamu tahu, L sedih melihat semua perlakuanmu selama ini padanya dan dia merasa cintanya Cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan saja." jelas Woo Hyun membuat Sung Yeol sedih.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sung Yeol pelan, dan langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Woo Hyun.

*** Sorry, I Love U ***

_Author Pov…_

Seorang namja berwajah tampan dengan santai mengendarai mobil sport-nya menuju ke sebuah tempat. L yang tak lain adalah namja tadi memandang lurus kearah jalanan yang tampak ramai dengan mobil yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Dengan santai di jalankannya mobil sport hitam tadi menuju ke kampus Sung Yeol berada. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah setelah tadi pagi sempat ribut dengan sang istri yang dia yakin tengah bad mood. Dan untuk sekedar meminta maaf pada sang istri, L pun menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput istrinya itu setelah tadi sempat menanyakan jam berapa Sung Yeol akan selesai dengan kelasnya pada Woo Hyun.

L meminta Woo Hyun merahasiakan kedatangannya nanti karena ia sedikit ingin membuat Sung Yeol terkejut dengan sosok dirinya nanti. Namun apa yang L harapkan tak bisa terpenuhi karena yang terkejut kini malah dirinya sendiri. L, kini tengah menatap lurus pada beberapa orang namja dan dari beberapa orang namja tadi dia bisa mengenali Woo Hyun sepupunya yang tampak menekukkan wajahnya dan juga sang istri yang kini tengah di rangkul dengan mesra oleh seorang namja dan mungkin tengah di rayu pula oleh namja tadi. L, tahu kalau kini Sung Yeol tampak sedikit risih dengan namja yang mengoda istrinya tadi.

Dengan kesal L keluar dari dalam mobil sport-nya lalu dengan segera beranjak mendekati Sung Yeol. Sesampainya di depan namja manis tadi, Sung Yeol sempat terkejut melihat sang suami yang sudah berdiri dengan tampang kusut di depan dirinya dan juga beberapa teman-temannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa L langsung menarik paksa tangan Sung Yeol dan memasukan namja tadi ke dalam mobilnya lalu membawa Sung Yeol dari lingkungan kampusnya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan heran dari teman-teman Sung Yeol tadi.

"Yack.! Apa yang kamu lakukan, huh." kesal Sung Yeol atas tindakan seenak hati L barusan yang tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Hanya menjauhkanmu dari namja-namja tadi." jawab L santai namun penuh dengan kecemburuan.

"Tapi aku nggak suka dengan cara kamu barusan." kata Sung Yeol kesal.

"Kenapa begitu, kamu lebih suka di sentuh oleh namja tadi?" Tanya L menyindir.

"Kamu apa-apaan sih, aku dan namja itu tak ada apa-apa. Kami Cuma teman." kata Sung Yeol apa adanya.

"Teman bagaimana yang semesra tadi, kamu tampak santai saat namja itu menyentuhmu tapi kalau aku yang menyentuhmu kamu tak pernah mau. Bahkan kamu merahasiakan pernikahan kita bukan." kata L lagi-lagi menyindir.

"Kamu apa-apaan sih L, jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini kenapa." kata Sung Yeol kesal.

"Kalau aku memang kekanak-kanakan memangnya kenapa, kamu tak suka hal itu?" Tanya L.

"Iya, aku tak suka. Aku tak suka kamu selalu ikut campur dalam semua urusan dan masalahku. Aku mohon berhenti selalu ikut campur, aku berhak atas kehidupanku sendiri." jawab Sung Yeol kesal. L yang mendengar kata-kata Sung Yeol barusan langsung menghentikan mobil yang di kendarainya di tepi jalan.

"Fine, kalau itu mau kamu." kata L datar tanpa melihat kearah Sung Yeol. Setelahnya L langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya sambil sempat membating pintu mobil tadi dengan keras hingga membuat Sung Yeol terkejut. Sung Yeol menatap kepergian L yang semakin menjauh.

"Yack.! Kamu mau kemana?" teriak Sung Yeol setelah dia keluar dari dalam mobil tadi. L terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sung Yeol yang terus saja memanggil namanya.

*** TBC Ya ***

Yang Baca Jangan lupa comment.a ya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sorry, I Love U.

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 2 / 2

Main Cast:

Kim Myung Soo a.k.a L, 18 tahun.

Lee Sung Yeol, 21 tahun.

Other Cast:

Kim Sung Gyu as Sung Yeol Friend, 21 tahun.

Nam Woo Hyun as Sung Yeol Friend and Myung Soo Cousin, 20 tahun.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Little Comedy, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: 1st FF dengan main cast member infinite, moga kalian suka.

Req: nae dongsaeng, Hyuug Lta Inspirit.

*** Sorry, I Love U ***

_Author Pov…_

Seminggu berlalu begitu saja, hubungan antara Sung Yeol dan L masih saja tetap buruk. Keduanya saling diam dan tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Bahkan selama seminggu ini L tak pulang ke rumah yang ia dan Sung Yeol tempati selama tiga bulan belakangan ini. L tampaknya benar-benar tersingung dengan perkataan Sung Yeol padanya hingga membuat namja cantik tadi sedikit sedih, sudah seminggu ia tak melihat wajah suami yang diam-diam ia cintai itu. Sejujurnya Sung Yeol sangat merindukan L saat ini tapi L malah tak pulang dan lebih memilih menginap di rumah sepupunya Woo Hyun.

Sung Yeol tahu L menginap di rumah Woo Hyun karena namja yang merupakan sahabatnya itu selalu marah-marah setiap pagi saat di kampus gara-gara L yang tak kunjung hengkang dari rumahnya. Sebenarnya Sung Yeol sudah meminta Woo Hyun mengusir L dari rumahnya agar L mau pulang ke rumah mereka tapi yang ada sampai detik ini L masih tetap tinggal di rumah Woo Hyun.

"Heh, kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk begitu?" Tanya Woo Hyun sambil duduk di sebelah Sung Yeol, namja cantik tadi tak menjawab masih sibuk dengan kerinduannya pada sang suami. "Seharunya yang menekuk wajah kesal itu aku bukan kamu. Gara-gara suamimu yang tak kunjung pergi dari rumahku itu tidur malam ku tak bisa tenang karena gangguan dari dia." Ucap Woo Hyun kesal.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, husir saja dia biar dia pulang ke rumah kami." Jawab Sung Yeol malas.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku mengusirnya pergi dari rumahku? Sudah berkali-kali Sung Yeol, berkali-kali. Bahkan aku sampai bosan melakukannya." Balas Woo Hyun kesal sambil mengingat wajah mengesalkan L yang ingin di hajarnya. "Kau jemput saja dia, pasti dia mau pulang kalau kau yang memintanya." Saran Woo Hyun.

"Tak akan, mau di taruh dimana mukaku kalau aku yang meminta ia kembali. Dia terlalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan, aku tak suka itu." Jawab Sung Yeol.

"Kau masih memikirkan gengsimu sendiri padahal hatimu berteriak merindukan dia. Munafik sekali." Sindir Woo Hyun, Sung Yeol menatap tajam namja di sampingnya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku." Tanya Sung Yeol sinis.

"Aku tahu semua, karena kau selalu menceritakannya padaku." Jawab Woo Hyun tepat sasaran.

"Aish, awas kau." Kesal Sung Yeol.

"Yeollie…" Pangil sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja cantik yang langsung masuk ke dalam kelas Sung Yeol dan langsung memeluk namja cantik tadi sambil tersenyum senang membuat Woo Hyun yang menatapnya Cuma bisa menghendus kesal.

"Sung Gyu hyung ada apa kok sampai datang kemari?" Tanya Sung Yeol sambil melepaskan pelukan Sung Gyu. Sung Gyu adalah sahabat baik Sung Yeol yang lebih tua satu tingkat diatasnya, karena itu lah keduanya tampak sangat dekat. Apa lagi mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"Aku ingin minta di temani. Yeollie, kamu mau kan menemaniku ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Sung Gyu ramah, Sung Yeol tampak berpikir.

"Kamu kan bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa harus bersama Sung yeol." Sindir Woo Hyun yang tampak sudah kesal sejak tadi melihat Sung Gyu memeluk Sung Yeol dengan erat, tampaknya ia cemburu pada dua namja cantik tadi. Sung Gyu yang mendengar perkataan Woo Hyun langsung menekuk wajahnya.

"Ne, hyung aku mau menemanimu." Ucap Sung Yeol yang langsung membuat Sung Gyu tersenyum senang, Sung Gyu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Woo Hyun pertanda dia meledek namja tampan tadi.

"Kajja" Ajak Sung Gyu sambil menarik lengan Sung Yeol.

"Yack!" Woo Hyun dengan cepat menahan lengan lain Sung Yeol yang bebas.

"Hyung tunggu di luar dulu ne. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Woo Hyun sebentar." Ucap Sung Yeol pada Sung Gyu. Sung Gyu mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan tangan Sung Yeol dan melangkah keluar dari dalam kelas. "Waeyo?" Tanya Sung Yeol pada Woo Hyun sambil melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman namja tampan tadi.

"Dia punyaku, jangan macam-macam. Kamu kan sudah menikah." Ucap Woo Hyun kesal.

"Siapa bilang dia punyamu, kau saja tak pernah berani mengajaknya keluar atau pun mengutarakan perasaanmu itu." Sindir Sung Yeol membuat Woo Hyun menatapnya tajam. "Dia bisa saja menjadi punyaku kapan pun aku mau." Bisik Sung Yeol di telinga Woo Hyun lalu segera beranjak pergi sambil tertawa senang karena bisa mengerjai sahabat baiknya tadi.

"Yack! Awas kau Kim Sung Yeol." Kesal Woo Hyun sambil membenting bukunya keatas meja dengan cukup kencang. Woo Hyun pun kini jadi bad mood setelah mendengar perkataan Sung Yeol tadi. Sebenarnya sih semua salah dirinya yang memang tak pernah berani mengajak Sung Gyu keluar atau pun mengutarakan perasaannya. Woo Hyun terlalu takut untuk di tolak Sung Gyu, padahal sebenarnya Sung Gyu pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Woo hyun bahkan dia sering kali memperlihatkan ketertarikannya itu, tapi yang ada Woo Hyun tak pernah peka.

*** Sorry, I Love U ***

Woo Hyun menatap kesal kearah L yang saat ini tengah asik mengotak-atik chanel TV di depannya. Sudah seminggu sepupunya itu ada di apartement pribadinya. Woo Hyun kesal pasalnya L itu sudah menikah seharusnya dia ada di rumahnya sendiri bersama dengan sang istri bukan berada di sini menganggunya secara tak langsung.

"Kau kenapa memasang wajah masam begitu?" Tanya L sambil melirik Woo Hyun yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping L.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri." Balas Woo Hyun ketus.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya L sambil menatap kearah Woo Hyun.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Woo Hyun balik dengan nada malas, L menghembuskan nafasnya panjang denga perlahan.

"Baik aku tahu kau marah padaku, tenang saja aku akan kembali ke rumahku malam ini." ucap L santai, Woo Hyun pun mulai tampak senang mendengarnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, lebih cepat malah lebih baik." Ucap Woo Hyun senang sambil merebut remot TV dari tangan L. "Berbaiklah dengan istrimu itu, jangan bertengkar terus itu tak baik. Kalian kan sudah menikah." Ucap Woo Hyun lagi menasehati.

"Ne, aku akan berbaikkan dengannya." Balas L santai.

"Bagus itu." senang Woo Hyun karena dengan begitu hubungan sepupunya dan sahabat baiknya akan membaik dan bisa di pastikan Sung Yeol tak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan namja incarannya, Sung Gyu.

"Aku akan menceraikan dia." Ucap L santai membuat Woo Hyun kaget dan memandangnya tajam.

"Cerai? Kau gila, bukannya kau mencintai Sung Yeol?" Protes Woo Hyun atas keputusan gila L tadi.

"Tak ada harapan lagi antara aku dan Sung Yeol hyung. Sebelum aku bertambah sakit lebih baik kalau aku mengakhiri pernikahan ini bukan. Toh kami menikah bukan atas dasar suka sama suka tapi atas dasar perjodohan." Jelas L santai.

"L, apa kau tahu Yeollie juga mencintaimu?" Tanya Woo Hyun.

"Dia mencintaiku? Jangan bercanda yang ada dia malah terlihat sangat membenciku." Ucap L sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi dia memang benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu Kim Myung Soo." Ucap Woo Hyun yang tampaknya masih tak rela kalau rumah tangga sahabat dan sepupunya hancur hanya karena kesalahan kecil saja. Dasar dua anak labil, sudah saling mencintai tapi tetap saja ego bermain. Kalau tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau mengalah, sampai kapan pun keduanya pasti tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

"Aku akan percaya kalau kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sung Yeol bukan dari mulutmu hyung." Ucap L terkesan malas. L pun segera beranjak meninggalkan Woo Hyun yang terus berteriak memanggilnya.

"Yack! Kim Myung Soo dengarkan aku. Kau akan menyesal kalau menceraikan Sung Yeol." Teriak Woo Hyun pada L yang terus berjalan keluar dari apartement Woo Hyun tadi, tampaknya ia akan segera kembali ke rumahnya dan Sung Yeol karena ia pergi sambil membawa semua barang-barang yang sebelumnya ia bawa untuk menginap di rumah Woo Hyun.

"Ne hyung, aku pulang. Annyeong." Ucap L dengan nada yang masih sama, terdengar malas. Setelahnya L pun langsung hengkang dari apartement Woo Hyun dan kembali ke rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Sung Yeol setelah mereka menikah tentunya.

Jarak antara apartement Woo Hyun dan rumah L tak terlalu jauh jadi dengan waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit saja L pun sampai di depan rumahnya. L mencoba menata hatinya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah seminggu ini tak ia tempati itu dan bertemu dengan Sung Yeol istrinya yang akan segera menjadi mantan istrinya setelah ini. Ya, L sudah mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya kalau ia dan Sung Yeol akan bercerai dengan alasan karena sejak awal keduanya memang sudah tak saling cocok. Saat pertama kali L mengatakan perihal tadi kepada kedua orang tuanya, Mr. Kim tampak sangat marah dan Mrs. Kim pun tampak sangat kecewa. Kedua orang tua L tetap tak setuju dengan ide dari anaknya itu makanya sejak pertama kali L mengatakannya pada mereka, mereka berdua tetap berusaha merayu L agar membatalkan keputusannya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, surat gugatan cerai sudah di tangan L kini bahkan surat tadi sudah di tanda tangani oleh namja tampan tadi. Hanya kurang tanda tangan Sung Yeol saja maka mereka berdua pun resmi bercerai. Dan saat ini L datang ke rumah tentu saja untuk memberikan surat gugatan cerai tadi pada Sung Yeol.

Dengan perlahan L membuka pintu rumahnya, ia yakin Sung Yeol pasti sudah pulang jam segini seperti biasanya. Dan benar saja, L pun bisa melihat sosok manis Sung Yeol yang sedang melamun di meja makan sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan di depannya dengan malas. L sedikit heran melihat tingkah istrinya itu tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing. L berjalan mendekati Sung Yeol dengan perlahan bahkan Sung Yeol tampaknya tak mengetahui keberadaannya sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang mengagetkan namja cantik dan manis tadi.

"Hyung." Panggil L pelan tapi cukup sukses membuat lamunan Sung Yeol buyar.

"Myung Soo." Ucap Sung Yeol pelan sambil mengucek-ucek matanya memastikan kalau sosok yang kini ada di depannya nyata bukan imajinasinya lagi seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ne hyung, ini aku." Balas L sambil menarik bangku yang tepat berada di seberang Sung Yeol duduk.

"Kau pulang juga akhirnya, di husir Woo Hyun ya." Ucap Sung Yeol sinis. Dalam hati Sung Yeol merutuki bibirnya sendiri yang malah mengeluarkan kata-kata sini begitu. Seharusnya kata-kata sambutan hangat lah yang ia keluarkan bukan perkataan seperti tadi. L yang mendengar perkataan Sung Yeol Cuma bisa tersenyum kecut sebagai balasan.

"Aku kemari Cuma mau memberimu ini saja hyung. Dan setelah ini aku tak akan kambali kemari lagi." Ucap L yang tamkan sakit hati pada perlakukan Sung Yeol padanya. L memberikan map coklat berisi surat gugatan cerainya tadi pada Sung Yeol lalu setelahnya ia langsung bergegas pergi ke kamar yang ia dan Sung Yeol tempati bersama untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal banyak di sana. Sepeninggalan L, Sung Yeol langsung membaca apa yang L berikan padanya. Tampak sekali Sung Yeol sangat terkejut saat mendapati surat gugatan cerai yang sudah tertera tanda tangan L di sana. Tanpa terasa setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi putih Sung Yeol.

"I-ini… Aku… Aku di ceraikan?" Ucap Sung Yeol yang akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Setelah selesai membaca semua kata-kata yang tertera di dalam surat tadi Sung Yeol langsung bergegas menyusul L untuk meminta penjelasan atas maksud L menceraikannya.

BRRAAAKKKK…

Dengan kasar Sung Yeol membuka pintu kamar membuat L yang saat itu sedang memasukan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper tersentak kaget. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan masih terdapat tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir Sung Yeol berjalan mendekati L yang diam terpaku menatap namja cantik tadi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksud dari surat itu Myung Soo?" Tanya Sung Yeol sambil membanting map coklat di tangannya keatas ranjang.

"Sudah jelas bukan hyung, itu surat ceraiku untukmu." Jawab L sambil menatap Sung Yeol yang terisak pelan di depannya. Kini jarak antara L dan Sung Yeol hanya terpaut tiga langkah saja.

"Kau menceraikanku kenapa?" Tanya Sung Yeol meminta penjelasan.

"Ku rasa pernikahan ini tak bisa terus kita lanjutkan hyung. Percuma saja kalau kita memaksakannya padalah pernikahan ini tanpa cinta." Jelas L pada Sung Yeol. Sebenarnya ia pun tak ingin bercerai dengan Sung Yeol, namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Kau… Kau tak boleh menceraikanku L. Karena… KARENA AKU HAMIL." Ucap Sung Yeol yang tentu saja membuat L kaget, itu terbukti dengan L yang langsung diam terpaku mencoba mencerna perkataan Sung Yeol tadi.

"Ka-kau hamil hyung?" Tanya L pelan, Sung Yeol pun langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Detik berikutnya yang ada L malah jatuh tak sadarkan diri, ia pingsan dan itu malah membuat Sung Yeol jadi tambah panik.

"My-myung Soo… Yack! Kenapa malah pingsan." Panik Sung Yeol yang langsung berjongkok di depan tubuh L yang tak sadarkan diri. "Myung Soo bangun… Jangan buat aku takut begini dong. Myung Soo… Myung Soo." Ucap Sung Yeol sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi L tapi tetap saja namja tampan tadi tak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Tampaknya L benar-benar pingsan. Sung Yeol pun jadi tampak lebih panik lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang namja cantik tadi langsung beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi lalu keluar lagi dengan seember kecil air di tangannya.

BBYYYUUURRRRR…

Sung Yeol menyiramkan air yang ada di dalan ember tadi ke wajah L dan tampaknya usaha Sung Yeol tak sia-sia karena L mulai sadar dari pingsannya tadi. Tanpa memikirkan apa pun lagi Sung Yeol langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan L, ia tak perduli dengan baju L yang basah dan bisa membuatnya basah juga, Ia tak perduli dengan L yang baru sadar dan ia pun tak perduli dengan apa yang akan L pikirkan nantinya. Yang jelas ia merasa lega karena L akhirnya sadar juga.

"Hy-Hyung." Panggil L pada Sung Yeol yang terus memeluknya sambil menagis sesengukan di dada bidangnya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Myunggie maafkan aku. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku ne. Jangan ceraikan aku." Pinta Sung Yeol yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh L. L mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan perlakukan Sung Yeol padanya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya itu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, ia senang dengan tingkah manis dan manja Sung Yeol seperti saat ini. Andai saja ia bisa melihat dan merasakannya setiap saat.

"Hyung lepaskan, sesak." Pinta L tapi dengan cepat Sung Yeol mengelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aniya, kau janji dulu tak akan meninggalkanku dan menceraikanku." Pinta Sung Yeol, lagi-lagi L mengernyitkan dahinya binggung.

"Ne hyung aku tak akan melakukannya tapi ku mohon lepaskan aku. Sesak." Pinta L lagi.

"Kau janji?" Tanya Sung Yeol sambil menatap kearah wajah L. Demi apa pun, L terpesona dengan cara Sung Yeol menatapnya kini. Ingin sekali ia memakan Sung Yeol saat itu juga tapi ia harus tetap bisa menahan dirinya.

"Ne hyung aku janji." Ucap L akhirnya. Sung Yeol masih menatap L mencoba mencari kebohongan dimata namja tampan tadi tapi ia tak menemukannya. Sung Yeol pun dengan perlahan melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh L. "Gomawo hyung." Ucap L kemudian.

"Myunggie saranghae." Ucap Sung Yeol pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Walau pun perkataan Sung Yeol tadi pelan tapi L masih bisa mendengarnya karena jarak keduanya yang terlalu dekat. Posisi keduanya saat ini, Sung Yeol duduk diatas paha L. L tampak kaget mendengar perkataan Sung Yeol lagi apa lagi setelah mengatakan hal itu sang istri sempat mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Myunggie?" Panggil Sung Yeol pelan tapi L masih saja mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan diam bak patung.

"Hy-hyung serius mengatakannya?" Tanya L memastikan. Sung Yeol menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan terkesan malu-malu.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu Myunggie. Maaf kalau selama ini aku ketus padamu. Sebenarnya aku malu. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sung Yeol yang kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di dada L.

"Na-Nado hyung." Jawab L pelan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sung Yeol histeris sambil melepaskan dekapannya lagi dan menatap kearah mata L mencari kebenaran dari perkataan sang suami tadi. L pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, malu. "Saranghae na nampyeon." Ucap Sung Yeol senang dan kembali memeluk L.

"Ne hyung nado." Ucap L membalas pelukan Sung Yeol dan mengelus-elus rambut halus sang istri. "Tunggu dulu, kau benaran hamil hyung?" Tanya L yang kambali teringat dengan perkataan Sung Yeol yang sempat membuatnya tak sadarkan diri tadi.

"Ne Myunggie, di dalam sini ada Uri aegya." Ucap Sung Yeol sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata. L menatap Sung Yeol tajam.

"U-Uri aegya? Dia anakku hyung?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Myung Soo.

"Tentu saja pabo." Sung Yeol memukul kepala L pelan dan memasang wajah kesalnya. "Kau pikir selama ini aku sudah tidur dengan berapa namja? Cuma kau seorang yang pertama, terakhir dan keseiakn kalinya juga tetap kau Kim Myung Soo." Kesal Sung Yeol.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa hyung? Kan kita ngelakuinnya pakai pengaman?" Tanya L bodoh.

"Paboya." Lagi-lagi Sung Yeol memukul kepala L. "Kau pikir walau pun melakukannya dengan pengaman itu sudah benat-benar aman? Lagian terakhir kali kita melakukannya saat menginap di rumah orang tuaku kau tak mengunakan pengaman bukan." Jelas Sung Yeol yang tampak kesal memiliki suami yang tingkat kepaboannya hampir menayingi si Woo Hyun yang belum juga berani mendekati Sung Gyu itu.

"Ah iya aku ingat." Ucap L dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu atau Cuma sekedar mengelakku saja sih? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang tak menginginkan ku dan bayi ini lagi?" Ucap Sung Yeol seraya beranjak dari atas tubuh L lalu mendudukan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang. Sekilas Sung Yeol masih melirik kearah surat gugatan cerai yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. L pun segera saja meraih surat tadi lalu menyobek-nyobeknya membuat Sung Yeol menatapnya tajam.

"Aku batal menceraikanmu hyung." Jawab L yang kini duduk bersimpuh di depan Sung Yeol. "Kim Sung Yeol mau kah kau mengulang semuanya dari awal bertiga? Aku, kau dan juga bayi kita?" Tanya L pada Sung Yeol yang tampak sangat senang mendengarkannya. L mengelus-elus perut Sung Yeol yang masih rata penuh kasih sayang membuat dada keduanya berdetak kecang. Beginikah rasanya kebahagiaan yang ku inginkan selama ini? Tanya Sung Yeol dan L dalam hati.

"Ne aku mau, ayo kita ulangi semua dari awal dengan cinta." Balas Sung Yoel.

"Saranghae." Ucap L sambil mengecup punggung tangan kiri Sung Yeol.

"Nado saranghae. Sorry, I Love You." Ucap Sung Yeol sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua terlena dalam sebuah kecupan-kecupan kecil yang akhirnya menghantarkan keduanya menuju sebuah ciuman panas penuh cinta. Ciuman yang berbeda dari yang pernah mereka lakukan bahkan rasakan.

*** The End ***

Gimana? Gimana? Gajekah ending.a? Please comment.a, q butuh asupan energi buat ngersin ff yg lain jd butuh comment... comment...


End file.
